bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Role Play Wiki:RP Brawling Regulations
This is a page meant for laying out the rules of how users on the Bakugan Role Play Wiki will brawl in two different ways. G-Power Included *'Objective': Force the opponent's Bakugan under 0 Gs. Not at 0, under it. Process Players take turns to play abilities, gates, or support pieces. Or as we like to refer to them, actions. 3 actions are allowed per turn. Here are some basic actions and what they're worth. *'Playing 1 ability' = 1 action *'Playing a double ability' = 2 actions *'Playing a triple ability' = 3 actions *'Opening a gate' = 1 action *'Using a support piece' = 1 action Ability Cards Ability Cards are the main source of G-Power in our form of brawling. A Bakugan is allowed a maximum of 40 abilities, including Fusion, Normal, and any other special type listed on the Bakugan's page. Abilities can: *Increase/decrease G-Power *Prevent the use of something *Summon other Bakugan *Negate the effects of other abilities *Boost the power of other abilities. and several other advanced effects that will not be listed here. However, some types of abilities have been banned due to them being considered "instant kill" abilities, or in other words, abilities that make you win in a single turn. Others are banned because of how unfair they are to the opponent. Here are some examples: *Automatically activated abilities. These abilities go into effect right when a Bakugan enters the field, meaning they cannot be stopped at all. These were banned because they give your opponent an immediate disadvantage and give them no way to get out of it. If you see a player using automatic abilities or refusing to remove them from their Bakugan's page, report it to a Bureaucrat so that they may deal with said User. *Instant kill abilities. These often have the effect of dropping an opponent immediately under 0 or to 0 Gs. Due to these immediately allowing you a victory in a single turn, they are not permitted. However, some abilities with effects like these are allowed with a reasonable condition. If you can't think of what reasonable would be, ask a Bureaucrat. *Abilities that summon more than 2 more Bakugan to the field. Once you have an entire army on the battlefield, the game loses all purpose. You are allowed to summon 2 extra Bakugan to the field, no more than that. What does "counter" and "tamper" mean and what do they do? In regards to this game, 'counter' means any method of nullifying. Abilities tend to have effects like these. This includes four different types: *'Nullify': Nullify means to put an ability out of commission. *'Reflect': Reflect sends an ability's effect back at its user. *'Reverse': Reverse inverts an ability effect. For example, G-Power gains become negative. *'Remove': Remove from play only counts as a counter when you attempt to remove an ability that's already been played. Removing an ability takes it out of the round. Taking abilities out of the entire game is not permitted. Tampering with an ability means to somehow mess up its effect. There are two methods to do so: *'Backfire': Backfire switches out ability effects with a subtraction of Gs. Backfire doesn't work against abilities already played. *'Remove': Removing abilities before they've been played counts as a tamper. As stated before, this means to take it out of the round and/or game. Gate Cards The Gate Card is a single card that is thrown onto the field by one of the brawlers before the battle starts. Once opened, the gate can massively enhance the field and give a certain player an edge. However, to make things fair, the Gate Card also determines who takes the first turn. The player who does not set a gate is to go first in a brawl. Gates have the same basic rules as abilities; no instant kill gates are allowed, none can be automatically activated EXCEPT with the help of an Ability Card, and they cannot summon more than 2 extra Bakugan to either players' field. Some Gate Cards only work for specific Bakugan. Bakugan can only have up to 4 Gates that work only for them. Support Pieces Support Pieces are commonly used when a player is in a tight position and cannot get themselves out of it. They boost the user's G-Power and allow more abilities to be played, as they are not affected by effects used before they were sent onto the field. Different types of Support Pieces include: *BakuNano - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 300. *Battle Gear - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 300. *Mobile Assault - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 1000. *Trap - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 500. *Mechtogan - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 2000. *Mechtogan Titan - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 3000. *Mechtogan Destroyer - Cannot boost G-Power by more than 8000. Support Pieces can use abilities too, and therefore, their abilities follow the same rules as a normal Bakugan's abilities. Only 20 abilities maximum are allowed to a Support Piece. Q&A Some questions and answers that may be commonly asked. As people ask for more, a Bureaucrat may record them here for future reference. *'Who can I brawl?' - Anybody here! Provided that they accept your challenge and are aware of the rules. *'I have an ability that I think may be too powerful, but I'm not sure. Should I get rid of it or keep it?' - If you cannot decide if an ability is too powerful or not, ask a fellow User. If they can't help, then you may ask a Bureaucrat. *'I was brawling somebody and they just exited the Chat right in the middle of our brawl! What do I do? Is it a forfeit?' - Relax, they may have lost their internet connection or something. The next time they come on, you are allowed to question them for why they left. If they do not have a good reason for leaving (such as: having to go somewhere, loss of internet connection, etc.), the match is considered a forfeit by them and you are the victor by default. If they do have a legitimate reason, continue the brawl whenever possible. It must be finished within one week's time. *'I was brawling somebody and neither of us want to continue. What do we do?' - Then by all means, stop. The match will be considered a draw. *'I don't understand the rules. How can I get help?' - Like before, you can ask a fellow User or a Bureaucrat for help on learning the rules of RP Brawling. *'Is my Bakugan allowed to use any support piece that has a page on the Wiki?' - ...Somewhat, within limits. A Bakugan can only use support pieces that are listed on their page. The same goes for abilities and gates. If a player uses an ability that doesn't exist or changes one ability's effect during a brawl, they lose by cheating. G-Power Not Included To be written. Be patient!